Scabs and Newsies
by StAgEcReWgIrl
Summary: Millie is the first girl Scab. She gets thrown out into the streets with the letters SR on her wrist from Oscar and Morris. She knows she's going to die, then a newsie appears...
1. Chapter 1

The story I'm About to unfold to you may seem crazy, but it's true. This is the story of how a Scabber and a Newsie fell in love.

It all started with Oscar and Morris, they had a new girl. The first girl Scabber ever. She had just realized the Newsies weren't all that bad, so why couldn't they coexist? Oscar and Morris thought this was atrocious. So they kicked her out. Before they did, to show her shame, they carved the letters SR into her arm. It stood for Street Rat. They continued to drag her out of the building into the November air, leaving her in the cold, her arm bleeding. She decided to accept the fact that she was going to die, when a Newsie walked by. He was shuffling weathered cards and had a cigar in his mouth. She shivered, she had ripped the sleeves off her shirt to bind her wound. He saw her and quickly walked over.

"What you'se doing out her? You'se should be inside."

"Don't have no home." I replied frustrated. This was my second day out in the cold.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Run in with Oscar and Morris."

"Well, we'se gotta get you to the lodging house or you'se gonna freeze to death goil."

"Thanks."

"What's you're name?" He asked helping me up.

"Millie." I replied looking down at my battered legs. I hadn't had real pants in ages. All I owned were cut off pants that were meant to counter August heat.

"I'm Racetrack." He replied holding out his hand. I spat on mine and shook.

"So, what did you'se do to bother those two?"

"Nothing, talking back I guess." I replied.

"That's not right to beat up a goil for no reason!" He said as I limped beside him.

"Hey Millie, You'se a dirty rotten street rat and you know it! Wait 'till they know the truth!" Oscar hollered out the window of they're apartment.

"Ah, shuddup!" Racetrack replied. We walked down to the lodging house. I was scared as I walked into "enemy" territory. A lot of the Newsies had finished their routes. They stared. The one I had been told was a Scabber's worst enemy, walked up. Jack Kelly of all people.

"Hey Race, who's the goil?"

"Says her name's Millie. Oscar and Morris got her." He replied. Others looked up at the mention of their names. A crowd was forming. A smoke smelling, sweaty, big crowd. I gripped my bad arm 'till it hurt out of nervousness.

"Wes better get that arm cleaned up." A taller one with curly brown hair and a kind expression said.

"No, Uh it's fine. Just gotta get some food in me and I'll be fine. Outta you'se way, gone in fact." I said backing away.

"Ah, see guys you'se scaring the poor goil, you'se gotta stay at least 'till you got some money in your pocket and a healed arm." The tall curly one said.

"Mush is right." Jack said. So that was his name. Mush, it suited him.

"Come on, let's take care of that arm, before Kloppman finds

you." Racetrack said, gently pushing me up the stairs. The whole lot of them followed up the stairs to their bunk area, past it, and to a little area holding sinks, toilets, and showers. Jack sat me in a chair and wet a rag with warm water.

"Come on, take that rag off it, we can't help ya if ya don't let us." He said sounding frustrated. I released my grip on my arm and took the rag off. Some of them were astounded at the amount of blood. I tried not to move, but it hurt. I bit my lip. They cleaned it up enough for them to see the shameful letters, SR.

"SR? What's that for?" The one called Mush asked craning his neck to get a closer look. Can I just crawl under a rock and die?

"Street Rat, that's what it stands for." I said trying not to remember that terrible day.

"Why they do that to you'se? You did nothing wrong." Racetrack asked.

"Actually, I kind of did. You'se see. When I first ran into them, they hurt me real bad. They threatened to do worse if I didn't join them. So, I'm a scab," There were glares all around, "Well, I realized you guys aren't bad at all, so why should we beat you'se up? So they kicked me out, beat me up, and carved that in my arm." I finished.

"Race, why did you have to bring a scab here? Of all girls, you bring the one who has the direct line to the Delanceys!" Someone shouted.

"I knew something stank." A younger kid said.

"But she said that she decided she wouldn't hoit us!" Mush claimed, "Can't she stay for one night? It's too cold to abandon her."

"Yeah, Jack, she could be a good defense against them." Another said.

"Have a heart! What if we abandoned her and we find her dead in an alley next week?" One with a crutch claimed.

"Fine, one night. Don't let Kloppman see her." He said glaring at me. Racetrack glared. An older one with an eye patch did as well. A younger one was holding his nose.

"Come on, let's get you some clean clothes." Mush said standing me up. He pushed through the crowd of people glaring. I heard all the remarks.

"If she wasn't a goil I'd soak her."

"If she wasn't a pretty goil, I'd hurt her real bad."

I got through the crowd and Mush smiled weakly.

"Don't listen to them, they'll get used to ya." The one on the crutch threw me a shirt. A younger one threw me some pants.

"You can change in there." Mush said pointing to a stall that was probably a shower. I changed and walked out. The people glaring scowled and glowered. Mush held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Mush, that one with the crutch is Crutchy, this little guy's Boots, this is Specs, and the ones glaring at you from left to right are Blink, Jack, Race, Pie Eater, Snitch, Jake, Itey, Dutchy, Bumlets, Swifty, Snipeshooter, Snoddy, and Skittery."

"Ah, well thanks, uh,"

"Your bunk." Specs piped up.

"Yeah, Jack, do we have a spare one?" Crutchy asked. He was obviously on thin ice for helping me.

"Jack, she stinks of Delancey, she'll stink up the place!" Blink said.

"Over there." He said his glare softening. There was someone coming up the stairs.

"It's Kloppman! Hide her!" Jack said as if he was suddenly on my side. Mush shoved me behind him, while the others crowded in front of me. I heard him walk into the room. My heart raced.

"Lights out boys." He said. I couldn't see him, but he was obviously old.

"Okay," Race said walking back down the stairs with him obviously trying to distract him.

"You'se not trying to hide another girl up there?"

"Nope, don't you trust us? Wes good Bois Kloppman!" At that remark everybody snickered.

"Okay, you'se can stay for a while, since you haven't soaked us within the last few minutes. One bit of trouble it's back on the street. Understand?"

"Yep. Thanks." I said. I walked to my bunk glad I didn't have to put up with the Delanceys any more. As I was just drifting off to sleep I could hear Jack taking to Race.

"Race, you'se found her, She's your responsibility. Delanceys are probably gonna try to beat her up any chance they get. You'se willing?"

"Yeah Jack. Not taking her to the Races though."

"Course not. As long as you'se understand."

I heard someone walking over, and climbing up to the top bunk.

I woke up to sun streaming through the windows. Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes.

"Wake up, we're leaving!" It was Race. I sat up. My arm was really sore and my legs were stiff. I winced. Race held out a hand.

"Come on!" He said again. We walked down the stairs quietly as Kloppman was reading his paper. I jammed my cap on my head with my hair all bunched up under it.

"Race why is there a girl here? We have rules you know."

"Uh, discuss it tonight gotta hurry!" He said running out the door dragging me behind him. We walked to the distribution center. I followed Race up to buy papers.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" It was Wiesel.

"Well, well, well, If it ain't little Millie." Oscar said.

"Fifty papes." I said handing them the money.

"We ain't giving you papes, scabs don't sell papes." Morris said.

"Newsies do, give em to me." Race said holding out his hand.

Wiesel handed them to him.

"So,You'se still a grubby street rat, Millie."

"Hey, leave her alone ya grafters. Come on." Race said. I walked down the street, trying to ignore Race behind me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just stay away from them." He said. I smiled.

"I do, they come and find me. I'm a trouble magnet."

A few hours later we walked back for the lodging house. Kloppman was waiting for us.

"Race, tell me why you snuck a girl in here."

"You see, the Delanceys got her and she was going to die. They're after her."

"She can't stay for long, she'll put us all in danger what happened to her arm?"

"as I said, Delanceys." He said scowling.

"He's right. Remember the strike? We don't need her attracting trouble. Send her to Brooklyn." Jack said.

"Come on Kloppman, one more day?"

"One day."

"Yeah Race, take her to Spot." Blink said.

"He hates Scabs. He'll soak her. Goil or not."

"She'll be fine." Jack said. Race trudged up the stairs shuffling his cards. I heard him shout "Hey, who wants to play poker?" From upstairs. I smiled, he could get over anxiety quickly.

"So, you know Spot?" Blink said.

"Uh, no."

"You'll get along. Hopefully." He said, this met roaring laughter.

The next morning, I woke up and went to buy papers. As usual I wasn't given my papers. Anyway, we walked to Brooklyn.

"So, what's this Spot like?" I asked.

"Uh, not too bad, don't tell him you'se a scab. He hates 'em. No offense." I smiled.

"None taken."

we finally got to Brooklyn. It was mainly docks along the ocean or whatever body of water was here. There was an old building at one end of the docks. I shivered. The chilly air mixed with the water was overwhelming.

"Well if it ain't Racetrack Higgins." I heard the voice before I saw him. It sounded sharp and cold, like the wind. I looked up and there he was. He was a bit taller than Race by a few inches. His hair was lighter too. His eyes were a cold gray. Like limestone.

"So who's the goil Race?" He asked spitting on his hand then shaking Race's.

"Uh, just a goil. She's a newsie now, but Delanceys got her when I found her and they're after her. We can't keep her in Manhattan,it'll risk all of us. She's real tough, can you guys look after her?" Spot looked at him quizzically.

"So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Millie." He looked at me expectantly.

"Do you have a newsie name." He said flatly.

"No, uh should I?" I asked nervously. He scowled not liking my answer.

"She just got here, Spot." Race said. Spot looked me up and down.

"Yeah we got room. What happened to her arm? I can't take her until it's healed." He said bluntly. I had had enough of this rubbish.

"Excuse me, but I can speak for myself Race. Bloody Delanceys screwed up my arm. Why does it matter anyway? I'm not a Racehorse for sale." I said angrily. Oddly, Spot smirked in a self satisfied way.

"I'll take her. She's got quite a temper huh? Your new name is Blaze. Welcome to Brooklyn." He said spitting on his hand and holding it out. I did the same and shook. I walked over to Race. He held his hand out meaning to shake. I hugged him and took a deep breath in. He smelled of cigar smoke and aftershave.

"Thanks for looking out for me Race. Hope to see ya soon." I walked away wishing I could go back. I smirked holding the king of hearts card I had just stolen from him as Spot put his arm around my shoulder. I looked back to see Race looking dazed wringing his cap in his hands not sure what just happened. Spot smirked happily.

"So you'se Race's goil huh?"

He walked to the corner and hitched a ride to the races. He sat in the back of the bumpy cart in silence,hoping to clear his head. He wished he could have gotten to know her better. She trusted him to help her and he had sent her away. For once in his life he felt terrible about something he had done. He walked home much later his pocket heavy with his winnings. To busy himself, he shuffled his cards. The king of hearts was missing. He smiled realizing what an amazing pickpocket she was.

I walked up the musty stairs of the building. Thinking about what Spot had asked me. Was I? Of course not. I'm a dirty rotten scab. I'm supposed to hate Newsies.

'But you don't' another part of me said.

Within two weeks I was the second in command and Spot's right hand girl. I was no longer nervous around him and I could use a slingshot pretty well. We had sent Heron and Scratch to make sure the Delanceys didn't hurt any of Jack's boys trying to find me. My arm had healed but now there were two scars on my fore arm. It would make it much easier for them to find me. One day I had just finished my route and had settled down on the dock to sit in the sun. Scratch ran up to me, I could feel the dock vibrating.

"Blaze!" He hollered. I sat up.

"what? What?"

"Delanceys, they got one of Jack's boys and Heron!" He was huffing and puffing. I could see why he was scared. At seven he couldn't do much to defend himself and others.

"Where's Spot?" he asked frantically.

"Still selling. No need to get him, I'll head over." I said praying that it wasn't Race, Crutchy, Mush, Specs, or Boots.

"But he said not to let you'se anywhere near the Delancey

Bruddahs." He protested.

"Is Spot here?"

"No, but-"

"Okay then. Stay here, and don't get Spot. Where were they?" I asked standing up and picking up my slingshot.

"Corner by the Distribution center." I ran off. I crept to the corner by the Center. I heard the fight before I saw it. A wave of anger and fear rushed over me. I walked up to the Delanceys. I was afraid. And not sure what I was doing. I walked up to Morris and grabbed his shirt collar.

"What are you doing?" I said with venom in my voice. I could see his anger, but he was afraid.

"Soaking a street rat. A dirty rotten street rat."

"That wasn't smart Morris, that's Blaze you talkin' to. She's

got a bad tempa, her." I heard Races voice behind me. My heart sank. I turned around. There was Race, being held by his shirt collar with a black eye and a bloody nose. How could they do that to him? I turned around and smiled at Morris. Then I punched him in the stomach so hard I could feel his spine on the other side. He doubled over. I pushed down on his head and kneed him in the face. He fell over. Oscar looked nervous. I walked up to him glaring. I grabbed his shirt collar.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If you step out of line and hurt my friends again, you won't have a problem with me. Oh no, you'll have a problem with Spot Conlon and Brooklyn, and I don't think you want that. Understand?" I said. He nodded, let Race go, and dragged Morris away. Just to scare him, I pulled out my slingshot and shot him in the rear. He started to run. I did too. I looked form Race to Heron.

"Heron, can ya walk back?"

"Yeah, didn't get me too bad. Just a hit in the back and a few threats."

"Can you, when you got back, tell Spot I'll be here for a while looking after this bonehead? Thanks." I said.

"Sure, see ya." He said hobbling off. I sprinted over to Race.

"I'm fine. That was amazing!" He said standing up slowly. He put his arm on my shoulder. I walked him back to the lodging house.

"We gotta get you'se cleaned up." I said helping him through the door. Mush came up to us.

"What happened?"

"Nothin' a run in with the Delanceys that's all. Can you help me get him upstairs?" We got him upstairs and a few hours later, he was sitting dealing poker cards, and telling stories as usual. I sat next to Mush watching them play.

"And she soaked Morris so he fell over and she told Oscar 'I ain't gonna hoit ya, but you'se mess with them, you mess with Spot and Brooklyn.'" Race said triumphantly, "Oscar dragged Morris off and she shot the Grafter in the bum with her slingshot." Everybody's jaw dropped and the whole room went silent.

"You'se did that?" Jack asked in awe.

"Yep, she did." Race said walking over to me to put his arm around my shoulder.

"Amazing. So what's new in Brooklyn?" Boots asked.

"Well, I'm the new second in command, and we got two new guys, Scratch and Heron." I announced happily.

"Really? You'se leaving then?" Race said crestfallen.

"Sadly."

"Will we see you any time soon?" Mush asked.

"Not unless you've got a problem you can't handle. Bye guys." I said getting up and closing the door behind me as I left. I walked down the hall and I heard a door closing behind me and someone following me. I stopped. The footsteps continued. I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. My body went rigid. It was Race. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Whaddya want?" I asked my eyes looking anywhere but his face. He held my head in his his hands so I was looking right at him.

"I got a problem." He said smiling weakly.

"What problem?" I said. His smile was infectious and a smile was forming on my lips. He moved his face closer to mine.

"I think I might love you." He said. I smiled hugely.

"Never fear, Brooklyn is here." I said softly stroking his hair. He kissed me. Happiness filled me. Who cared what anybody thought of a scab and a Newsie in love? The Scab part of me took advantage of the moment and picked his back pocket. The moment ended.

"I'll stay, for one night. Spot's gonna kill me if I don't come back by tomorrow morning. I said punching him playfully in the arm. I

walked back to their room. He went back to his poker game and I sat taking to Mush. Then, we all heard,

"I'll add a quarter to the pile. Where's my quarter, I had it!" I walked up to him happier than words can describe.

"You let your guard down so I picked your back pocket."

"Race, you let a goil pick ya pocket?"

"Hey! I didn't know she would!" He claimed

"Why would you even let her get near you like that?" She's a scab!" Glum 'n Dumb proclaimed.

"Hey, I thought we were past this! And she's my friend." He said pulling me close to his chest protectively, his arms firmly around my waist.

"More than friends if ya ask me." Glum claimed.

"Well what about that goil last week you tried to smuggle into your bed who you claimed was your cousin, Glum!" Race shouted.

"Hey, stop fighting yeah? Kloppman's gonna come up here and we'll all be in trouble!" Mush said above the noise. I squirmed out of Race's grip and climbed out the window and down the fire escape not trying to cause anymore trouble, I ran. Past the book shop and Distribution. I left entirely and headed towards Brooklyn. I pounded through the hall and up the stairs. I knew the guys were over in Queens for a card game tonight as I trudged upstairs. I walked into the bunk room ready to collapse on my bead. When I saw Oscar. I rubbed my eyes. I was overtired. Then I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

"You'se coming with us young lady." I whirled around. It was the bulls!

"Over my dead body." I said trying to free myself.

"That can be arranged." Oscar said. He punched me hard. The last word that escaped my lips was,

"Racetrack."

Thanks guys for reading! I might do a second chapter. I don't know. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm still not sure what to put next but this is just to give you a taste of what's coming up! Thanks again please R&R!

Spot and the others came back a while later. They walked up the stairs and Blaze wasn't there.

"Blaze you here?" Spot hollered.

"No, but you can come to her trial Monday." Oscar said from the corner grinning madly.

"Get outta my lodging house." He said fingering his slingshot.

He left smirking all the way.

I woke up in a jail cell, my leg throbbing. I closed my eyes nervous what I would see, and gently poked my shin. I felt something sticky and warm. Blood. I looked down at my leg. There was the word:

Grafter

I tried to stand up, and pain fleeted through my leg. I sat back down and found my money gone and my slingshot stolen. A bull came in and dragged me to my feet and put handcuffs on me. I was pulled past a variety of cells and pushed through a door which led to a courtroom. A judge sat down.

"Judge E. Monahan Presiding. Case of Melissa Smith. Charged for Assault, resisting arrest, and theivery."

"Ah, well," The judge started.

"Yer honor, we object." I knew that voice. There was Spot and Race.

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of Brooklyn." Spot said. I smirked.

"Yer honor, how much is the bail?" Race said his hand in his pocket.

"What bail? Judging by this poor goil, you'se leading her into destructive behavior. She will be hired out by the city. Away from you two."

Hired out? The words swirled in my head.

"Can we talk to her? To say bye?" Race said wringing his cap in his hands.

"No, she will be sent out at once. Move along." He said banging his gavel. How did this happen? I pushed the bulls aside. I tried to run to them.

"Don't worry about me, stay away from the Delanceys. Don't do anything stupid, I don't need you in jail. Okay, Bye." I said letting the bulls take me away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all the Reviews! Not sure where to go from here but I know that this isn't the end! Please keep the Reviews coming!

"Don't worry about me, stay away from the Delanceys. Don't do anything stupid, I don't need you in jail. Okay? Bye Guys." I said letting the bulls take me away, Smiling nervously. Spot looked like he was going to murder someone, Race looked nervous and impressed that I was still Standing. I tried to remember them smiling.

Within a day I was hired out to someone named Mrs. Owens. She was a thirty year old widow who was quite plump and had patience issues. I was brought to her by a man named Warden Evans who worked at the house of Refuge. I hadn't bathed in a week, my leg had blood caked on, and I looked like I hadn't heard of soap.

"Morning Ma'am," Evans said tipping his hat when she opened the door, "This is Mildred, you sent for her?"

"Yes, yes, come in. My, she is messy what happened to the poor girl?" She asked. I cringed at the thought of this man explaining my past job experience.

"Brooklyn Ma'am." I said quietly.

"Young ladies are to be seen and not heard!" She said agitated,

"Thank you, sir." She said closing the door and looking me up and down.

"I am Mrs. Evans, and while you are working here I will raise you as my own. You will respect me, do what you're told,and act like a lady, in turn you will be respected as well. The pay is four dollars a month and we need to get you cleaned up." She said tugging me upstairs. _Lady? Hah! Would a lady be Spot's second in command? Could a lady send Oscar and Morris running with a glare? Absolutely not! _I thought. I was cleaned up, my leg wrapped in bandages, I was given a dress to wear, a shift, and skirt.

I missed Brooklyn. Sometimes I caught myself daydreaming of Race while scrubbing the floor. But it wasn't so bad there and it kept me busy. Two weeks had passed and my daydreaming had gotten me in trouble on numerous occasions. I found that my mind wandered to the night when Race kissed me. I wished I could still feel his lips on mine. One warm afternoon I was about to beat the rug when someone knocked at the door.

"Mildred, can you get that?" Mrs. Owens called from the other room.

"Yes Ma'am." I said heading over to the door and opening it. There, on that old porch, of all people, was Racetrack Higgins.

"Good Morning, what can I do for you?" I said making sure she could hear me.

"You think we bought a paper? No, couldn't be us! How about we discuss this out back." I said indicating the spacious yard she had.

"Have you eaten lately? I'll be there in a moment." I said winking.

He ran around back, confused. Was that Blaze? She was prettier than he remembered. Seeing her felt like a missing piece of him had been found. He was suddenly happier than he had been since that day she was convicted. She walked out the back door carrying a bundle.

"Here, split this with the guys." I said smiling. He took it and peered inside. There were rolls still warm from the oven.

"So, you're a house maid?" He asked me quizzically.

"Yeah, how did you find me?" I asked

"Spot sent his birds out to find ya." He said. I smiled accusingly.

"_We _sent his birds out for ya." I still stared him down.

"_I _sent them." He said flatly.

"Why?" I said trying not to sound stupid.

"Cause, I missed ya." He said hugging me. I set to work beating the rug as he sat down in the grass and caught me up on all the news from Brooklyn.

"Spot and I have been looking for ya, he don't have a second in command now. The Delanceys are waiting to convict one of us for something. Are you ever gonna come back?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know, I kinda like it here. I get regular meals, good pay, and free housing." I said. His face fell.

"But, I miss you guys, especially being second in command." Race stared at me for a while. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"Race?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might love you too." He smiled hugely.

"I forgot! Spot found this and thought you might want it back." He said handing me my slingshot. I smiled and sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, staring at the sky. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Owens to see if she could let me go."

"Really? I thought you liked this job?"

"Well, if Spot needs his second in command again, and I can't stand to see you'se all mopey." I looked toward the house and I saw Mrs. Owens staring through the window. I stood up.

"Race, I gotta go, and explain why you're in Owen's yard. You should go, I don't need you in trouble." I said pulling him up. He left quickly. I walked into the house and straightened up the kitchen with her staring at me.

"Who was that Mildred?"

"Who Ma'am?" I asked trying to play innocent.

"That young man!" She said staring to lose her patience.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am, but are you sure you saw a young man? You don't have your glasses on."

"Yes! Stop defending him girl!" I sighed.

"My friend, from Manhattan."

"Well, what did you say about second in command?" She asked.

"I was the second in command for the Brooklyn newsies, and Spot Conlon's right hand girl." I said quietly.

"Why wasn't I told of this?" She said angrily.

"Because, Ma'am, the city wouldn't find a woman anywhere who wanted a Brooklyn newsie as her maid? Especially when she got arrested, for defending the innocent. That boy was Racetrack Higgins, he's my best friend, and The Delancey Bruddahs were beating him up real bad, so I had to help him, and they got me arrested for assault, resisting arrest, and thievery." I said looking down. Strangely, she smiled.

"My Brother was a newsie. I remember, he used to have so much fun discovering new parts of the city. If you wish, you may quit and go back to them. I'm sure they miss you. Especially that Racetrack fellow." She said smiling. She went upstairs and brought down a new pair of trousers, a shirt,and suspenders.

"Here, go change, and you might need some food for the trip over."

A little while later I took a train to Manhattan. I saw a man reading a paper the headline was LOCAL GIRL ARRESTED. There was a picture of me in the courtroom, running from the bulls. I pulled my cap lower down on my head. I walked down to Duane and crept up the stairs and into the bunk room. There was race sitting on the floor shuffling his cards. Everybody was sitting in a cluster. Spot was there too.

"I saw Blaze today, she's doing good."

"And she's doing better now that she's home!" I said smiling. Race jumped up.

"You're back!" He said smiling. He picked me up and spun me around, when I was back on the ground, he hugged me. Race tried to hide his shock and excitement by trying to look cool.

"Yep, and this time for good!" I said happily. Race kissed me, there were hoots and catcalls from the other newsies but I was too caught up in Race. I tried to forget the last thing that had to be done before I could finally bee worry free. I had to deal with the Delanceys.

Please Review some more and tell me what you think! It makes me feel good inside...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for all the Reviews! Please R&R And message me if ya have any suggestions! Thanks!

"So what's new?" I asked.

"The Delanceys got a new guy, Romeo," Spot said.

"You made the papes! Front page!" Specs said.

"Why are you limping?" asked Boots. I sat down on the edge of a bunk.

"So who's this Romeo guy?"

"The Delanceys are on the brink of a borough dispute, they got him from the Bronx bois as back up. He's apparently a huge flirt and they hope to catch you, and have him get all of Brooklyn's plans outta you," Spot said. I shivered at the thought of what he would do.

"So, we beat 'em to the punch! Work out an agreement, and boom! We're all good," I said.

"That might work," Specs said.  
>"You crazy? Any scab I see, I soak 'em period!" Spot protested.<p>

"I know, but we can't risk it, Spot! Especially with the younger Newsies, and my leg's screwed up. You know if we would want to win you would need me in the front lines because I can send 'em running with a glare!" I protested.

"What they do to you?" Spot asked growing angrier by the minute.

"Yeah," Race chimed in.

"They cut up my leg," I said quietly.

"More reason to soak 'em I say," Spot said.

"Let's see how bad it looks," Race sighed. I rolled up my pant leg and unwound the bandage Owens had put on it a week ago.

"You'se no grafter! The bums!" Race said as I wound the bandage back up, his hands balling into fists.

"We gotta show 'em Brooklyn means business!" Spot said.

"And get us arrested! Trust me I never want wear another skirt in my whole life!" I said angrily.

"What's going on?" Mush said walking up the stairs. He had a sleeping kid on his back.

"Who's the kid?" Jack asked patiently.

"I found him in an alley, no more than three, I couldn't leave 'im in the cold. Can we keep him?" He said walking over and handing him to me since I was the only girl in the room. I balanced the sleeping kid on my hip.

"See spot, we're in no condition to fight them." I said angrily.

"You're right but we gotta fight now before it gets outta hand, Blaze,"

"Next they're gonna arrest us for starving," Blink growled.

"We could try to get them arrested," Bumlets suggested.

"No, we gotta give them a chance. If you fight fire with fire, you get an inferno," I said. Race stood next to me and took my hand.

"Go back to Brooklyn with Spot. With this Romeo guy walking around I don't want you hurt or worse," He said.

"I'm not going anywhere without putting up a good fight, send someone with me when I sell my papes, fine. But I'm staying here for a bit to make sure you'se don't get on bad terms with the Delanceys. Give me a week, Spot. I'll see what I can do. If it gets outta hand, I'll go back to Brooklyn, and well declare a borough fight Manhattan Newsies and Brooklyn against Scabs." Spot glared at me. I glared back.

"Fine, one week. I'll be back to see how it's going." He said standing up, he picked up his cane and left.

"We gotta find this kid a bunk," I said.

"We'll, if ya decide to share with ya boyfriend, we can get this little guy one," Jack said.

"Where should I set 'im then?" I asked curiously.

"Heah," He said showing me one. I handed him off to Jack and walked over to a poker game that was starting.

Please Review some more and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for all the Reviews! Please R&R And message me if ya have any suggestions! Thanks!

"Wake up, Sell the papers!" Kloppman shouted. I groaned and looked around, _Why am I in Manhattan? _I thought. Then I remembered. I got up and started getting ready for work. I put my slingshot in my belt loop and tried to stay outta the way. I was more used to my own bunk with no bad leg, and nobody to worry about. I walked downstairs and waited for the others to come down. Mush was sitting down with the little kid he brought home last night. I sat next to him and silently watched them.

"So what's you're name, Kid?" He asked him. The little kid just looked at him with his wide blue eyes.

"How old are ya?" I asked. He held up four fingers.

"You'se got any folks?" Mush asked gently. The little kid shook his head no, his eyes welling up with tears. I sat him on my lap and hugged him. He had blond hair that was almost white with loose curls and pale skin dotted with freckles which was coated in dirt and tears. Mush looked at him nervously. The kid looked at him. Jack came downstairs talking to Kloppman.

"Can you watch the kid for the day?"

"I told you, I'm too old to take care of a kid that little! Take him to the orphanage,"

"We can't just leave him!"

"Than be ready to pay for him and have someone take him on their routes!" Mush jumped up.

"I'll take 'im for the day,"

"There ya have it!" I stood up and handed the kid to Mush. Race tapped me on the shoulder and made me jump. I turned around.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said.

"We should be getting to work. Make sure the Delanceys won't recognize you." He said quietly. I nodded and quickly pulled my brown hair outta my cap and wound it into a braid. Then, I rubbed some dirt on my cheeks.

"Good?" I said. Race stepped back and walked around me.

"Okay for now, let's go!" He said. I walked slowly outside trying to act like there was no maniac named Romeo after me who would do anything to get Brooklyn's plans to deal with the Delanceys. Even try to make me fall in love with him. I wondered what he looked like. I shook that thought from my head and kept on walking.

"So, what did ya tell that Owens lady to get her to let you go?" Race asked putting his arm around me.

"That I was second in command for the Brooklyn Newsies and I fought off the Delanceys because they were hurting you and they got me arrested, **andthatyouweremybestfriend" **I said mumbling the last part.

"What was that last bit?"

"I said that you were my best friend.." I said looking down at my shoes.

"Woah, so I offered to bail you outta jail, I'm protecting you from a lunatic trying to God knows what to you to get Brooklyn's plans to stop the Scabs all togetha, told you I love you, and Share my bunk with you, and I'm just your best friend?" He asked giving me a look.

"Not like that, you don't tell your employer that the newsie that smokes and gambles and probably has something to drink once in a while in their back yard is your boyfriend because you'll most likely end up on the streets and have the Delanceys carve another shameful word in your limbs." I said. He held my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Look, I know that if you do something wrong in the Delancey's eyes and they hurt ya real bad but ya gotta stop lying, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, ready to see if we can get past 'em?" I asked.

"An insult thrown at them would be nice" he said smiling. We walked to distribution and I kept my cap low on my head as I walked up. I smirked at Weasel.

"Morning yer honor, fifty papes," I said faking an accent as I put my money on the counter. There was another guy with the Delanceys today. He had blue eyes with black hair and pale skin.

"Mornin' sweetheart, ya live round here? Maybe I could show ya some fun while you're here." I glowered, then smirked.

"Sure, when Oscar here doesn't have a 'Space for Rent' sign where his brain should be," I said picking up my papers. My remark met laughs and 'Nice one Blaze's. I walked over to Race and he clapped a hand on my back.

"Nice one Blaze. I'll have to remember that, let's go," He said smiling. I smiled and walked along figuring out how to work out an agreement with the Delanceys. I stayed close to Race the entire day and it was quite boring. I got strange looks whenever I tried to sell papes. Everybody pointed at me and whispered.

"That's the girl who got arrested. I wonder how she got out."

"That's not her Idiot! She's not her at all. The other girl was rougher looking." I turned to Race.

"Hey, uh I'm going to get us some food, it's gonna be another late night with these headlines." I said.

"Be safe, I don't need you in trouble again. Okay?" He said.

"Yeah, meet ya by the pond in twenty minutes. Love ya." I said giving him a kiss. I ran off really afraid. I hung around an alley until I saw the Delanceys. They had Romeo with them. I undid my braid and dumped my accent.

"Hiya boys, Miss me?" I said pretending to be cheerful.

"So you're the infamous Millie, huh?" Romeo said backing me up against a wall. I pushed him away.

"What do you want?" Morris asked angrily.

"I happen to have a little deal for you boys."

"Which is?"

"I exchange some important information with you'se for a peace treaty with you'se and the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsies." Oscar scowled.

"What kind of information?"

"A way to beat the Midtown Newsies. Make it entirely Scab." I lied, they would give these guys a run for their money.

"But Oscar, they're unbeatable." Morris said quietly.

"Yeah, but if ya worked with Spot as long as I have, you learn all the weaknesses of the boroughs."

"I say we go for it, it sounds like a good deal." Romeo said.

"Good, so ya lay off the Brooklyn and Manhattan Bois and I'll give ya the information.

Please Review some more and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter! Please Review!

"How can we know to trust you'se?" Morris said glaring.

"I know I screwed up, but I'm just sick of the fighting." I said letting out an exasperated sigh. Romeo smiled. So did Oscar and Morris.

"We'll lift that weight off your chest for ya dollface." Romeo said draping his arm around me. I pushed him away. They laughed. I was terrified.

Race waited and waited at the pond, but Blaze never came. He went back hoping she'd be there. She wasn't. He asked around growing more scared by the minute.

"We know you're lying, Millie. Midtown would kill us if we went on their property!"

"You lied to me to Morris! You said we only beat them up when they deserved it. They don't! If you don't declare peace, I'll go tell the chief bull what his daughter really does Friday nights, definitely not shopping!" I said. His face clouded over. Then, he hit me in the mouth. I continued my mouth bleeding.

"I know every bad thing you've done to hurt this town. I have all the dirt on you. I'm sure the mayor wants to know why his city is in shambles!" Another punch in the mouth.

"I've spent my whole life afraid of you guys, But I shouldn't have. You're just shallow idiots who think if you threaten someone they'll do your bidding!" This time I got punched in the stomach. I started blacking out. I tried to fight it. Before I did black out, I saw Spot walking behind them.

It was April now, the warm air drifted throughout the courtroom, the Delanceys, were there as well. I was wearing a dress Race bought me with his winnings from Sheepshead. No matter how much I objected, he still bought it. It was a maroon color that went down to my ankles. "Witness," Monahan said motioning to me. I stood up and walked to the center of the courtroom.

"Your honor, these boys have been controlling me through threats for two years now, they have beat me up, injured my friends, and they have been destroying this city by controlling many to do their dirty work and getting them arrested."

"You have proof?" I sighed.

"Yes your honor, if you may excuse my next action." I said lifting up my skirt to reveal my leg that had the word grafter written in it. I showed him my arm too.

"The Delancey brothers are charged for battery, abuse, and resisting arrest," he said banging his gavel. The Delanceys were finally being dragged off. I smiled happily and waved.

"May I have your name young lady?" The judge asked as we were leaving. Race was standing next to me.

"Blaze, Blaze Higgins." I said smiling as I took Race's hand. As we left Race said,

"you handled yourself pretty well, Sweetheart."

"So did you." I said before kissing him.

**This was the end of the Delanceys, and the beginning of us.**

R&R!


	7. Update on the Sequel

Hey guys! I know a lot of you have been asking me about a sequel to this, and trust me, I'm getting there! I'm working on three stories right now, so it might be a while. I'm working on a story now that features Blaze as a supporting character called The Story of my Life, but only briefly. I also put up Blaze's Song, but I wouldn't recommend reading it until you got up to chapter 13 on Story of my Life. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
